The Spark
by Clarisse M Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse discovers the 'Spark' and that it is actually true, fireworks do really fly when you share a kiss with the one, even if he is the wrong one. Quick one shot ;)


_I just want to thank everyone who continues to read, review, adding my stories to your faves or following them, or my profile. Your continued support is very much appreciated thank you a million times over._

**xXx**

"Well..." Joseph started as he put one foot up on the steps leading to the gazebo "I didn't expect to find you out here so late." He finished as his Queen, Clarisse looked towards him.

"Neither did I." She said and looked back out to where she was looking, at the darkened Palace.

"Would you like some company? Or do you want to be left alone?" He asked, stepping up the final two steps.

"I would like the company." She said looking towards him with a small smile "Thank you."

"Anytime." He said with a small nod and moved to sit beside her.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Clarisse asked while looking at him.

"Oh I fancied a late night walk, it's always refreshing after a storm has passed over." He said looking back at her "What about you?" He asked.

"Oh, Rupert and I got into another fight..." She said with a small laugh "Would you believe he has another mistress." She said shaking her head while looking down at her hands "To think my Father was right all those years ago and I didn't listen." She said with a sigh.

"Why do you stay with him, he keeps hurting you Clarisse." Joseph said while sitting back and watched as she looked at him.

"Honestly?" She said and watched him nodding "I have no idea." She said looking back out at the grounds "We've been married for 20 years and have two sons, maybe they are why I stick around for, I don't know." She said looking down "Anyway, I couldn't leave even if I tried."

"Why?" He asked, watching her as she slowly stood and walked to stand against the balustrade.

"Because I'm not strong enough." She said softly, turning her head to the side as he stood beside her "I have dreamt about running away, I have dreamt about many things actually but none of them ever come true." She said turning to face him as the sky lit up, causing Joseph to look up into the sky. "It looks like the storm is coming back." She said softly and watched as Joseph slowly looked back at her.

"You are strong though Clarisse, you're one of the strongest women I have ever known. I know he treats you badly and that won't change, but you can make a change." He whispered.

"I know I could." She said nodding, staring up into his eyes.

Slowly she stepped closer to him, placing her hand on his chest where her eyes fixed for several seconds before looking back up into his eyes. Closing her eyes she pressed her lips to his, neither of them pulling away as the sky lit up once again, followed closely by the rumble of the thunder.

_Locking her arm around his shoulders as she lowered herself, feeling his strong arms lock around her body as her chest pressed firmly against his, their breathing getting heavier as she took him fully inside of her wet heat. Moaning Clarisse tipped her head back, biting her lip as he ran his hand from her neck, down over the swell of her breasts, cupping one before taking her hard nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as Clarisse lifted her head, smiling down at him as she began circling her hips against him._

Stepping back with a jolt as a loud clap of thunder filled the air "Oh... my." She whispered.

"What?" He asked, almost smirking to himself as she closed her eyes and placed her hand on her chest.

Slowly opening her eyes while taking a deep breath, she looked up into his eyes "For years all my friends have gushed about a 'spark' and I never believed it, never having had it happen to me... until just now." She said softly as they stared into each others eyes "You caused a spark, I felt something I shouldn't off..." She said closing her eyes while shaking her head a couple times before looking back up at him "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of kissed..." Stopping as Joseph lowered his head close to hers.

"Shhh, it's okay." He whispered softly while putting his hand up, brushing her hair back behind her ear before cupping her cheek.

"But..." Silenced by Joseph as he pressed his lips to hers once again, causing her to close her eyes and a moan to escape her lips as she placed her hand on his arm, enjoying the heat of the moment.

"Joe?"

Quickly pulling her head back, Clarisse looked up at Joseph "Who was that?" She said quietly.

"It's okay, it's just Shades on the radio." He said smirking, quickly grabbing it from his belt as Clarisse sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank god." She exclaimed and watched him put the radio up to his face.

"Yes? What's the matter?" He asked as Clarisse stood watching him.

"Have you see Her Highness? She's not in her chambers."

"Yes, she's here with me." He said smiling at Clarisse as she blushed and looked down while crossing her arms "We will return in a few moments."

"Okay, is she okay?" Shades asked as Clarisse looked up and tilted her head.

"She's wonderful." He smiled at Clarisse "Over and out." He added and turned the radio off.

"I guess I better return, before they send a search party." She said softly and took a deep breath as he stepped closer "Thank you." She whispered.

"The pleasure was all mine." He said softly and rested his forehead against hers as she giggled a little.

"We should get back." She said and watched as he lifted his head and nodded slightly.

"Yes, I suppose we should." He said and extended his arm out "After you." He grinned and watched as she started leading the way, then stopped when she reached the stairs "What's the matter?" He asked as she looked back at him.

"This stays between us?" She asked, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes, only to find herself biting her bottom lip.

"Always." He whispered and lowered his head, kissing her cheek as she closed her eyes, her heart racing even faster.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him and brushed her hand down over his chest as she turned back, continuing down the steps to the garden in a daze.

Smiling to himself, Joseph followed with a chuckle.

_**The End.**_


End file.
